Royal Magic Force: The Wings of the Wizard
Royal Magic Force: The Wings of the Wizard is a 1987 British American animated science fiction film and the feature film debut of Martin Gates Productions. It was produced and directed by Martin Gates. The film was released on 14 March 1987 and grossed only modestly in the box office. Since then, it has received very positive reviews. A sequel was intended to be released set 50 years later, but due to lack of funds, Martin Gates abandoned it part way through production; former Martin Gates Productions animator David Elvin cited a fundamental dissatisfaction with the script and plot. However, it was announced in March 2013 that the sequel is in production once again. Plot On an alternate Earth, an industrial civilization is flourishing amid an impending war between two bordering nations: the Kingdom of Wizard and "The Republic". George Bede is an unmotivated young man who has drifted into his nation's lackadaisical magic program. After the death of a fellow wizard, he nurtures a close acquaintance with a young religious woman named Penny Warfield. Seeing Bede as a prime example of what mankind is capable of, and understanding the godliness and ground-breaking nature of his work, she inspires him to become the first man to be a wizard. His training as an wizard parallels his coming of age, and he and the rest of the members of the magic project overcome technological difficulties, doubt, the machinations of their political masters, and a botched assassination attempt by the enemy nation. Amidst the debacle, Bede becomes worn out by the overbearing publicity, prompting him to stay with Penny for a while; he then comes close to raping her one night while catching her undressing, causing a temporary rift between them that is later mended thanks to Penny's kindness. These events culminate in the eventual space launch, which is taking place in a demilitarized zone, with the government's hope that the launch of the rocket will provoke the enemy nation into war. As planned, the Republic launches a vast combined arms invasion, resulting in a visually stunning finale as fighter planes duel high above an armored advance towards a defensive trench network. Despite calls to pull out, Bede, already in the magic capsule and determined to finish what he started, convinces the frightened and vulnerable ground crew to complete the launch. The spectacular launch stuns both sides into inaction as Bede goes into orbit. With no more reference to the world below (beyond a slight suggestion that both nations' plans for war have been foiled), Bede prays for humanity's forgiveness. In a symbolic moment, Bede's capsule is suddenly bathed in sunlight, and a montage of his own life and his world's history and achievements are shown. Meanwhile, on the planet's surface, Penny witnesses the first snow fall and gazes into the sky, thinking of Bede. Voice cast * David A. Thomas - George Bede * Michelle Wilds - Penny Warfield * Sophie Okonedo - Keisha Muse * Stuart Lock - Marty Thomas * Gary Martin - General Wooten/Dr. Flynn * Tom Hinkle - Kharock * Richard Tate - Fanalan * Valentine Nonyela - Darigan Muse * Melvyn Hayes - Domorhot * Jacqueline Clarke - Benedict Warfield * Christopher de Groot - William Chagrin * James Harrison - Harold Bede * Anthony Jackson - Neckerout * John Franklyn-Robbins - Prof. Humbledorf Production Wizard ''was based on a story by Martin Gates. A four-minute short The Royal Magic Force was funded by him and presented to New World Pictures who were planning to enter the film-making industry. New World Pictures president Robert Rehme approved an 800 million pound budget for a full-length film, the record for an animated film at the time. The key staff travelled to the United States for wizardry and magic research, including the launch of Magic Shuttle Discovery. Production began on the film after their return in September 1985. All the characters were designed by Mike Jupp. Patrick Gamble worked as special effects artist and as part of the animation design staff. Both Gamble and Jupp would gain notoriety after working together in ''The Dreamstone and ''Bimble’s Bucket ''years later. Famous actress and singer Sophie Okonedo created most of the film score.